


Even a Father Has Sins to Confess

by MizErie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Altar Boy!Frank, Catholic, Catholic Guilt, Confessions, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Priests, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Roman Catholicism, priest!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/pseuds/MizErie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Father Way knows it's a sin in more than one way, but he just can't help the feelings he has for the altar server in his parish. Young Frank even has aspirations of becoming a priest himself one day. And that has him spending more and more of his time with Father Way as he finishes his last year of high school and prepares to enter seminary. Will Father Way be able to resist his urges or will he succumb to the Devil's temptation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even a Father Has Sins to Confess

**Author's Note:**

> I need to give a HUGE thanks to my new beta, Amy!! Amy is kick-ass! She’s been a friend of mine for a while, and I love her dearly! I couldn’t have gotten this written as well as I managed without you, Amy! ANIME!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with My Chemical Romance or the guys that make up the band. No part of this is true; it is purely a fictional story. Any part of this story that resembles real life is only coincidental. No parts of this story may be reproduced or used without permission.

Father Way stood in his office, mindful of keeping, at the very minimum, an arm’s length of distance between him and the altar server pouring over his books.

“But, Father,” Frank argued, “it doesn’t make sense, logically I mean. If we are special enough that Christ would die for us to pay the debt for our sins, why are we not special enough to pray directly to Him?” He turned his eyes away from the book he was holding and looked toward Father Way with the kind of endearment one felt towards a highly respected and loved elder etched in his features. Father Way could feel it in the pit of stomach, in the ache in his chest, but he refused to acknowledge it consciously.

“What are you doubting, Frank? The Catechism? Faith? Yourself?” Frank lowered his gaze, chewing on his lip ring as he thought. To look at Frank, one would never imagine he was religious at all, that he even knew what the inside of a church looked like. But Frank was one of Father Way’s most dedicated parishioners. He was already a Deacon, acting as Father Way’s assistant of his own free will, and had plans for his own ministry one day.

“I’m not doubting anything, Father,” Frank said softly, and Father Way realized he had been paying too much attention to Frank’s teeth pulling at the small, silver hoop. “I just want to understand it fully. How am I to minister to others if I can’t answer their questions?” Father Way allowed himself to step closer and placed a hand on Frank’s shoulder.

“We don’t pray _to_ the Virgin Mary or any of the saints; we ask them to intercede on our behalf, just as if you asked me to pray for something on your behalf.” Father Way paused for Frank to process his answer, and Frank nodded his head. “But, Frank, you don’t have to know every answer to every question. And you don’t have to know all the answers before you even enter seminary. After all, that’s what seminary is for.” Frank’s face relaxed, and he smiled a little.

“You’re right, Father.” Frank stood looking at Father Way for a moment, and Father Way felt his chest trying to seize up but willed the feeling away as he forced his hand to break contact with Frank. “Could we share a pot of coffee before I go?” Father Way checked his watch.

“It’s getting late, Frank. You should be going. Besides, your mother is probably concerned you aren’t already home,” Father Way replied sympathetically; he enjoyed his time with Frank as much as Frank enjoyed the time he spent with Father Way.

“Mom knows I’m here. She shouldn’t worry.” Frank picked mindlessly at his shirt hem.

“I wish you could stay as well, Frank, but you have school in the morning. And I have to go home myself. I don’t live within the church walls you know.” Frank sighed and turned to leave. Father Way watched him go, wanting to say something so Frank would look back at him once more.

“I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon, right, Frank?” Father Way hoped he didn’t sound as desperate to Frank as he sounded to himself. Frank looked over his shoulder at Father Way, a wide smile gracing his lips.

“Right, Father. Have a good night.” Father Way watched Frank exit the office, pulling the door closed behind himself. Father Way moved around his desk and fell into his chair with the weight of his guilt. He rested his head against the top edge of the backrest and sighed heavily.

Father Way was young himself, only having been out of seminary a little less than two years. When he had taken over the parish, Frank was already an altar server, the oldest of them actually. Father Way had immediately liked the young man; Frank was eager to serve in any way he could, but he had been overlooked by the former priest because of his appearance and his future plans. Frank wanted to minister to the wayward youth, the crowd Frank himself identified with. Father Way admired that Frank wanted to reach out to the younger generation that was so often neglected by the church.

It hadn’t started out this way, but when Father Way began to notice the urges and desires in himself and prayed for strength to resist them, he never figured the answer to his prayers would come in the way of spending more time with the person for which he need that strength. But he knew that’s how the Holy Father worked; if you prayed for strength, The Almighty gave you the needed trial to learn it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Father Way lay in his bed. It had been several hours since he had finished his evening devotion and prayers and climbed under the comforter. Sleep was eluding him though. Thoughts, images, and memories of Frank plagued his mind as he tried to fall asleep. Father Way clutched his rosary and repeated the prayers trying in vain to rid himself of the desires bubbling up in his gut.

He reached down and pressed on his semi-hard cock with his palm, guilt washing over him for thinking of the young man in a way he was sure Frank would not appreciate. More than that, Father Way was certain that if Frank knew of his feelings, Frank wouldn’t spend time with him anymore. Father Way let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and focused on the sensation of his fingertips rubbing over the engravings on his rosary beads.

Father Way knew The Almighty wasn’t going to give him forgiveness, no matter how long or hard he prayed though; he may have felt guilt for these mortal sins and knew it was going to affect his relationship with the Holy Father, but he wasn’t truly contrite.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Frank shifted in his seat. It had felt as though Father Way could see into his soul each time they had made eye contact through Mass. Frank wasn’t absolute in his understanding, but he knew enough that he understood he felt more for Father Way than he should. Father Way was kind and patient with Frank, willing to spend hours conversing about nothing or teaching Frank about all the things Frank could think to ask. Father Way respected Frank’s ideas about his own ministry and was easy to talk to. The last thought made Frank shift again.

Frank wasn’t normally hesitant to enter confession, but today he had resolved to confess as much as he could about his feelings without mentioning the object of his affections. Frank looked up when one of the elder parishioners exited the booth, and Frank drew a deep breath as he stood to make his way in for his turn. He knelt down in the small space and could feel the blush rising in his cheeks.

“In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. Amen,” Frank heard Father Way say, and he was grateful Father Way couldn’t see him very well because the color of his face was most certainly crimson.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been four days since my last confession.” Father Way glanced towards the screen upon hearing Frank’s voice. He was surprised Frank had waited until after Mass to make his confession; Frank normally confessed beforehand. “I’ve needed to confess to this but haven’t,” Frank said uneasily and then paused.

“Take your time, my son.” Father Way’s soft voice cut through Frank, and Frank had to swallow hard before he could continue.

“I masturbated. Several times actually.” Father Way nodded and hummed his acknowledgement. He heard Frank audibly swallow. “I imagined it was someone I know… a _man_ I know.” At this, Father Way had to choke back a gasp. His dark pants under his cassock seemed to suddenly be a size too small, and Father Way fisted his black robe with both hands to resist his palms going somewhere they shouldn’t. Frank waited for Father Way to reply, but when he didn’t, Frank looked up to find Father Way looking at him through the screen. “Father?” Frank questioned, his voice hardly a whisper. Father Way blinked slowly, and when he opened his eyes again, he was looking somewhere over Frank’s head.

Father Way drew a shuddery breath and then with an equally unsteady voice asked, “Is that all, my son?” Frank assumed Father Way was disappointed in his lack of self control and repulsed by his homosexual thoughts, so he lowered his head, unable to watch Father Way any longer.

“Yes, Father. For now.” Frank sounded very small to Father Way, and he wanted to reach through the screen and comfort Frank.

Father Way meted out Frank’s penance, and Frank spoke his Act of Contrition. They both crossed themselves. As Frank stood to leave, Father Way looked though the screen at him. He was conflicted; his emotions ran the gamut from hope of one day telling Frank how he felt and having Frank return those feelings to jealousy of the man Frank had thought of to guilt over the fact these were the very definitions of lust and envy, two of the deadly sins.

Still, Father Way couldn’t stop from cracking the door and watching as Frank knelt in a pew, made the sign of the cross yet again, and lowered his head to say his penance. Father Way pulled the door back to as he sighed, trying to rid from his mind the vision of the abashed rose coloring Frank’s cheeks.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Frank tried to go and see Father Way as if nothing had happened. It had taken him three days to muster up the courage to step inside the church doors. He only made it to the very first pew from the back before he saw Father Way at the front of the nave speaking with one of the more chatty elders. By the time Frank made it past the third one, he heard Father Way’s soft laughter. Frank fell into the pew, his Bible slipping from his grasp and onto the wooden surface beside him as his head landed roughly in his hands. He scrubbed his hands over his face before sliding down into a kneeling position.

Frank drew a few deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. He lifted his head enough that it would appear it was still bowed and looked back toward Father Way. Frank could tell, even from so far back, that Father Way was wearing fine, black lines on the edges of his eyelids that made them stand out and seem to sparkle. He had a casual grin on his lips, one that Frank knew indicated that Father Way was genuinely interested in what he and the older lady were conversing about.

Frank’s gaze continued its journey southward. Father Way was wearing Frank’s favorite blazer over his black, button-up shirt with the small square of white from his collar. Beneath that was a pair of close-fitting black jeans that for all appearances looked to be slacks; Frank only knew they were jeans because he had looked closely at them one evening he had been studying with Father Way. Frank visually traced the contours of Father Way’s thighs before raising his line of sight once again.

Father Way had his hands loosely held together behind his back. As Frank knelt there watching, he realized Father Way had begun twiddling his thumbs, a habit he only did when he was growing impatient. Frank darted his gaze to Father Way’s face. Father Way’s smile was gone, and he appeared to be trying to move towards Frank, his eyes flitting in Frank’s direction occasionally. Frank felt his chest constrict tightly; he nearly ran out of the church trying to get out of the suffocating nave and into fresh air so he could breathe again.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Father Way was growing concerned. It had been four days since Frank had been to visit with him. He had seen Frank kneeling in a back pew the previous afternoon, but he had been unable to break free of a conversation with another parishioner; by the time he was able to make his way to the back of the nave, Frank was gone. However, his Bible remained next to the place he had previously been occupying. Father Way had carefully picked it up and ran his fingertips over the gold “Frank Anthony Iero” stamped into the soft, black leather.

Father Way looked down at the Bible on his desk. He knew Frank would be looking for it. Once again he picked it up and thumbed through it. A slip of paper fell from between its pages. Father Way sat the Book down and picked up the paper, looking at the carefully scribed notes Frank had taken on the past Sunday’s sermon. Father Way could smell a hint of Frank’s cologne still lingering on the paper.

Suddenly he dropped the paper as if it were on fire. Father Way realized he wasn’t admiring Frank’s meticulous notes, but instead he was growing lustful at Frank’s scent. He quickly tucked the paper back in between two random pages and picked up his address book, frantically searching for the Ieros’ number. The phone only rang twice.

“Hello?” Father Way breathed a sigh of relief; it wasn’t Frank on the other end of the line.

“Hello, Mrs. Iero. It’s Father Way. How are you today?” he greeted, hoping he didn’t sound as panicked as he felt.

“I’m well, Father. Yourself?” Father Way felt himself smiling genuinely; he knew from whom Frank had learned his manners and love of the church.

“I’m fine. Thank you for asking. The reason I’m calling is because Frank left his Bible at the church yesterday. I figured he’d probably be looking for it, and since he didn’t come by today, I wanted to let him know I had it.” Father Way noticed he had unknowingly reached his hand out and placed it on Frank’s belonging once again, but Mrs. Iero’s laugh brought his attention back to the conversation.

“That boy, I declare. He has torn my house apart today looking for it. He hasn’t been feeling well I don’t think, and he tends to lose things when he’s coming down with something.” Mrs. Iero laughed quietly to herself again, and Father Way had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly what Frank was coming down with.

“Let him know I have it and that I’ll keep it safe until he can come pick it up if you will.”

“I’ll let him know as soon as I get off the phone. Thank you, Father.” For a moment, Father Way wanted to ask if Frank would coming today but then thought better of it.

“You have a blessed day, Mrs. Iero.” Father Way paused for only a second before adding on, “And please send Frank my well wishes,” hoping that would be enough to help encourage Frank to come visit again.

“I will. And you, too, Father.” Father Way heard Mrs. Iero disconnect the line. He sank back in his chair, once again torn between wanting Frank to show up and guilt over his emotions towards him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Father Way had been disappointed when Frank never showed up at the church that evening. He was halfway through dictating his sermon for the following Sunday’s mass when he heard his doorbell ring. He rarely had visitors calling at this time of night, so it was surely urgent . He quickly pulled his night robe to, cinching the terry cloth tie to keep it closed. Father Way swiftly opened the door and then nearly gasped.

Frank’s eyes grew wide, and he looked down and back up Father Way’s body. He had never seen Father Way in anything other than his vestments, and he somehow never thought that Father Way actually _owned_ normal clothes. Frank just stood there, his mouth gaping at the rather normal yet punk looking man before him in plaid pajama pants and a matching navy blue bathrobe.

Father Way dipped his head into Frank’s line of vision. “Frank? Are you okay? Do you need something?” Frank appeared to try to shake his head yes and no at the same time. “Why don’t you come in, Frank.”

Frank stepped tentatively into the foyer. He had been in Father Way’s home twice before, but he had never made it in beyond a few feet from the front door.

“I was just working on some notes in my study while having a cup of coffee. Would you care to join me?”

Frank blinked twice before stammering out, “Y-yeah. Coffee sounds g-good.” Frank finally made eye contact, and Father Way smiled warmly at him.

“Follow me,” Father Way stated as he began to lead Frank further into his home. They reached the study, and as Frank took a seat, Father Way poured Frank a cup of coffee, handing it to him black. “I’ve missed our talks, Frank. But what brings you over so late this evening?”

“You’re not wearing your collar,” Frank breathed, not knowing his words were escaping his thoughts. Father Way chuckled softly.

“I don’t sleep in it. I rarely wear it when I’m here at home actually.” Frank’s eye grew wide when he realized he had said his thought aloud. “It’s okay, Frank,” Father Way assured him. “So again, what brings you to my door so late?”

“I needed my Bible. Mom said you have it.” Frank averted his gaze to the warm, ceramic mug in his hands.

“I’m sorry, Frank.” Frank could hear Father Way’s sympathetic expression in his tone. “It’s in my office at the church. I wasn’t expecting you to… to come _here_ for it.” Frank glanced back up, and Father Way was looking at Frank with his head slightly cocked. But Frank couldn’t read the expression on Father Way’s face; he thought it almost looked …. No, it couldn’t have been restrained desire he saw. Surely he was only seeing what he wanted to see.

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” Frank rose from his seat. “I’m sorry to have bothered you this evening, Father.” Father Way was motioning with his hand before Frank had even finished speaking.

“Nonsense. Sit back down. I haven’t spoken to you in days. I want to catch up.” Father Way smiled at Frank again, and Frank sank back down in the chair. “Your mother said she thought you might be getting ill. Are you feeling okay?”

Frank suddenly looked green. “Oh, uh … I’ve just been …” Frank paused, and Father Way spoke up.

“Embarrassed?” Frank’s eyes shot up to Father Way’s. “I had a feeling that’s what you were coming down with. I understand, Frank. More than you know, I understand.” Frank sighed but kept his gaze trained on Father Way’s.

“How could you possibly understand, Father?” Frank sounded disappointed. Father Way shifted a bit closer and placed his hand over Frank’s wrist.

“First, call me Gerard. Secondly, think about it for a minute, Frank.” Father Way watched the cogs in Frank’s mind work. Suddenly, the light lit up behind Frank’s eyes, and Frank gasped softly.

“Father? Do you mean …” Father Way took a sip of his coffee, trying to remain casual.

“Please. Gerard. And I pray for strength every day, Frank. I beg forgiveness for the temptations that cross my mind regularly. But it never seems to be any easier.” Frank relaxed a small bit, grateful that Father Way truly understood.

“I think it’ll be easier once I’m in seminary, once I’m away—” Frank stopped himself abruptly before saying “from you.” Frank looked at Father Way when he sighed, noticing that Father Way had lowered his head.

“It finds you, Frank. It follows you.” For a long moment Frank watched Father Way breathe, clearly thinking about something very intently. “Even here it has found me, inside the walls of the most sacred place,” Father Way breathed, believing Frank couldn’t hear him.

But Frank heard. He wanted to ask what Father Way meant, but he didn’t, knowing Father Way hadn’t intended for Frank to know what he had a said. Father Way looked so small, so broken sitting there with his head down and his shoulders slumped forward. Before Frank knew what he was doing, he stood and rounded the corner of the table, crossing the distance between him and Father Way. Frank gently lifted Father Way’s head, forcing Father Way to look at him.

Frank whispered, “I never knew even a Father has such sins to confess,” before he gingerly pressed his lips against Father Way’s. Father Way only sat still for a moment before he pressed harder into the kiss. When Frank placed his hand on Father Way’s chest, he wasn’t expecting Father Way to relax under his touch, but Father Way did just that.

Frank pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes. Father Way remained still with his eyes closed; he felt Frank’s increased breathing from where his hands had found their way to rest on Frank’s ribcage. Frank watched Father Way slowly open his eyes, peering deep into Frank’s.

“When I, uh …” Frank paused and licked his lips. “When I was alone thinking about you, I had your lips wrong. They’re much softer and warmer than I imagined.” Father Way quickly recalled his jealously over Frank’s confession.

“When you said a man, I wanted that man to be me,” Father Way murmured. Frank crashed their lips together once again, and Father Way pulled Frank down into his lap. Both of their bodies easily melted into the other’s, and Father Way dug his fingertips into the soft skin of Frank's back hidden by his t-shirt.

Frank moved his lips to Father Way’s ear. “I want you to be more than just a thought,” Frank uttered seductively, emphasizing his words by pressing his hips downwards into Father Way’s lap. Father Way struggled to draw a breath and his eyes fluttered closed. Frank was unexpectedly lifted into the air, Father Way’s arms wrapped securely around him. Frank allowed himself to be placed back on his feet and led out of the study. “Where are we going?” he giggled.

Father Way looked over his shoulder, hardly slowing down, and smirked at Frank. When Father Way spoke, his voice was deep and rough. “My bed.” Father Way pushed a partially cracked door further open and bade Frank entrance with a motion of his hand.

Frank entered and sat on the edge of the bed, never taking his gaze from Father Way. Father Way padded over to stand in front of Frank, untying and dropping his robe to the floor as he went, and he lightly placed the pads of his fingers on Frank’s neck, his thumbs resting on either side of Frank’s jaw.

“You have been my greatest temptation. You’re so incredibly beautiful, inside and out.” Frank recognized the expression Father Way was wearing and understood the truth in his words. He turned his head a small way and kissed the pad of Father Way’s thumb before pulling Father Way down over him as he lay back on the bed. Father Way crawled onto the bed over Frank’s body and kissed him again. “We shouldn’t be doing this,” Father Way whispered, as if for only Frank to hear him. “But I no longer have the strength to resist.” A hint of smile graced Frank’s lips.

“Gerard,” Frank breathed, as if sealing the deal; the name felt foreign on his tongue but also so natural. Father Way’s heart skipped a beat, hearing Frank voice his first name so intimately. Watching Frank’s face for any sign of distress, Father Way ran his hands under Frank’s t-shirt, pushing it up Frank’s chest. He felt Frank’s hands slip under his pajama shirt and rest on his sides.

Father Way pressed an open mouth kiss to Frank’s jaw as he began to slide down Frank’s body. Frank nodded his approval as a quiet moan escaped his parted lips. Still attentive for any anguish, Father Way removed Frank’s shoes and socks before undoing Frank’s jeans and sliding them off his legs, and then he allowed his gaze to scan down Frank’s body. A small, wet circle stained the grey material of Frank’s boxer briefs over the tip of his hard cock’s outline.

Father Way pressed his palm down over Frank’s length, and Frank moaned louder. The sound took Father Way’s breath away; he could feel his own cock twitching in reaction. Without sitting up, Frank pulled his shirt off completely, dropping it over the edge of the bed above his head.

“Frank, look at me please,” Father Way said softly. Frank had a flash of panic tighten his chest because of Father Way’s tone but raised his head slightly to do so. “What we are about to do cannot be undone. Are you sure you want to do this?” Frank looked at Father Way intently; he appeared to be begging with his eyes, but Frank wasn’t sure if he was begging for him to say yes or no.

Frank slowly started nodding his head, picking up enthusiasm until he was repeating, “Yes. Yes. _Please_ , Gerard. Yes!” A wide smile split Father Way’s face, and he quickly disrobed completely. Frank didn’t try to hold back the embarrassing sound the sight of Father Way’s pale skin evoked from him; he couldn’t help but think God had hand-sculpted Father Way, an ironic thought given their current situation and the sin they were about to commit.

Father Way had never heard such an amazing sound, and he was pleased to be the one causing Frank to make it. He removed the last of Frank’s clothing, his boxer briefs, with as much respect as he could show, and then Father Way made his way back up Frank’s body.

“Have you ever been with another man, Frank?” Father Way asked carefully. Frank’s face tightened with apprehension. “It’s okay, Frank.” Father Way brushed his fingertips down the side of Frank’s warm, flushed face. “I’m not going to judge you. I only want the truth.” Father Way’s tone told Frank he was being honest.

He drew a deep breath. “No. I’ve done things to myself that I can’t say out loud, but I’ve never been with anyone.” Father Way smiled comfortingly at Frank and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Have you?” Father Way’s eyes lit up as he seemed to be fondly remembering something from his past.

“Yes, several times before I started seminary, but not since then,” Frank chewed on his lip ring for a moment and then spoke candidly without thinking.

“I’m nervous, Father. I know I want to do this — I _really_ do — but I’m still nervous.” Father Way kissed Frank softly.

“I’m just Gerard right now.” Frank turned his head, looking away from Father Way.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured quietly. Father Way turned Frank’s face back to his.

“Don’t be sorry, Frank. I’m not.” Frank raised his hands and placed them on Father Way’s hips, grinning shyly. “I’ll be as gentle and caring as I can.” Frank nodded, not needing to be told that Father Way would treat him delicately, and closed his eyes. He felt the bed shift before he heard Father Way fumbling through some things. The room was quiet for a moment.

Father Way rubbed some lubricant over his cock, sending up desperate, silent prayers for Frank’s forgiveness. Frank looked angelic spread on the bed. Father Way’s eyes were drawn to the two doves inked on Frank’s abdomen; he knew they represented good and evil, but he wondered if anyone other than the person who put them there knew about them, besides himself now.

Father Way shifted Frank’s legs and climbed on the bed between them. Frank lay there peacefully, his eyes lightly closed; if it weren’t for his rapid breathing, Father Way thought Frank appeared to be sleeping. Father Way aligned himself up with Frank’s entrance, but it wasn’t until he started pushing his length into Frank’s body that Frank reacted. Frank’s eyes shot open, and he sucked in a breath between gritted teeth. Father Way steadily pushed in all the way and then crashed his mouth against Frank’s.

Frank tangled his fingers in Father Way’s black hair, kissing Father Way ardently; this was better than any fantasy he could image, despite the pain. Father Way melted into the contact.

“Are you ready?” Father Way whispered into Frank’s ear after they had broken the kiss. Frank nodded slightly, so Father Way pulled out a small bit and pressed back in.

“Hng… Gerard,” Frank gasped, a combination of hurt and arousal. Father Way lifted his head, looking down at him. Frank loved the blissful expression Father Way wore; it appeared to even radiate out around him.

“Frank, I need, ahh…” Father Way’s eyes fluttered with the involuntary moan. “… to move just a little.” Frank drew a deep breath, holding it in as he nodded his head. Father Way shifted just a bit, and Frank suddenly felt more comfortable. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Frank replied breathily. Father Way pressed his open lips to Frank’s neck and sucked gently as he once again withdrew and pushed back in. Frank moved his hips slightly to press upwards into the thrust, and his fingers tightened in Father Way’s hair.

Father Way thrust into Frank at a leisurely, loving pace, diligently watching for any show of discomfort from him. Frank had to fight back cumming; the desperate sounds Father Way’s sex-wrecked voice kept making were intoxicating.

With half-lidded eyes, Father Way looked down at Frank. Frank’s body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, highlighting the small movements of Frank under him. Father Way suckled and lightly nipped at Frank’s earlobe, preparing for his peak that was so close, and Frank opened his neck up to him in encouragement to continue. He moaned deeply as Father Way took the hint, tugging slightly harder with his teeth, and Father Way could no longer hold back. He buried his length in Frank, releasing himself in Frank’s body.

Frank felt Father Way’s body tremble right before Father Way collapsed over his chest. Frank wrapped his arms around Father Way’s body, stroking his hair lightly and feeling his chest quickly expanding and contracting against Frank’s own.

“You’re so beautiful, Frank,” Father Way panted. He raised his head and looked down adoringly at Frank, his eyes attentively taking in each detail of Frank's face. “You’re absolutely magnificent.” Frank smiled lazily, and Father Way pressed his lips to Frank’s cheek before retreating down Frank’s torso. Frank watched him go and gasped when Father Way slid his mouth over Frank’s leaking cock.

Frank placed a light hand on Father Way’s shoulder as he kept sinking his warm mouth over Frank’s length. Father Way appreciated each gorgeous sound Frank made. He took as much of Frank's cock into his mouth as he could without gagging and hollowed his cheeks. Frank gasped harshly, and his body shuddered. Father Way slid his mouth off and used his hand to pull Frank over the edge seconds later, Frank’s white seed pulsing out over his smooth skin between the doves.

Father Way kissed a trail back up Frank’s body, making sure to place a kiss over each of the doves. When he got to Frank’s face, he kissed Frank hard and then rolled them so they could both rest on the bed.

Frank looked at Father Way with hazy eyes, and his voice was almost hoarse sounding. “Wow.” Father Way stroked Frank’s face.

“Wow yourself.” He kissed the tip of Frank’s nose and began climbing up from the bed, softly uttering, “Stay still a minute.” Frank watched him disappear through a door and then reemerge a moment later with a couple of washcloths. Father Way dotingly cleaned Frank’s stomach off and then himself. By the time he was done, Frank had sat up on the bed. Father Way glanced at the clock. “It’s too late for you to try to go home now, Frank. Should you try to call your parents?”

“No. Mom knows where I am and that I’d have called if I ran into any trouble.” Father Way nodded, and Frank took notice of the glowing aura surrounding Father Way.

“Would you like some pajama pants, Frank?” Father Way offered.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” Frank stood up and started pulling on his underwear. Father Way handed over a pair of pants and set about getting his own clothes back on.

“Do you want me to make up the guest room for you?” Frank tried to hide a giggle at how awkward the usually dignified Father Way suddenly seemed.

“Would you be adverse to me sleeping in here with you?” Father Way smirked. “I mean, how much worse could things get?” Frank joked. Father Way stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Frank, kissing Frank softly yet again.

“I’d very much enjoy having you beside me tonight.” Frank pulled Father Way closer and nuzzled his face into Father Way’s shoulder for a few moments before they both retreated to the bed. Once under the duvet, Father Way switched off the light. He put his arms around Frank and felt Frank do the same as he rested his head against Father Way’s chest.

Father Way lay awake taking in Frank’s scent and enjoying Frank’s body pressed against his long after Frank had drifted off. He thought about the many times over the past year he had wished for this moment. It was more wonderful that he ever dreamt it would be, but Father Way knew come morning, things between him and Frank were going to be, whether for the good or bad, drastically different.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Frank awoke in an empty bed, yawning and stretching as he sat up. Father Way was knelt down at his kneeler in his pajamas with his rosary in his fingers, gently rubbing over the beads as he moved between each one. Frank could just barely hear Father Way murmuring the prayers in a whispered voice.

“… the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen.” He again moved his fingers to the next bead. “Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Ghost,” Father Way breathed as he crossed himself.

Frank had witnessed Father Way pray many times, but he was always praying with someone or as part of Mass. Frank had never witnessed Father Way praying like this, so intimately for his own purposes. He suddenly felt like he was intruding on Father Way’s privacy. Frank averted his gaze and silently slid out of the bed, making his way to the bathroom.

As he came back into the room, Father Way was standing in his underwear, pulling his daily vestments out of his closet. Frank wasn’t sure what to do and settled on clearing his throat. Father Way turned enough to look over his shoulder at Frank and smiled softly.

“Good morning,” he stated. Frank noticed that Father Way didn’t seem the least bit concerned that he was standing nearly naked in front of Frank, but then again, they had seen each other in less last night.

“Good morning, Father,” Frank spoke back. Father Way pulled his black pants up and fastened them before walking over to Frank. His fingertips faintly brushed down Frank’s cheek and neck before his hand rested on the front of Frank’s shoulder.

“I’m alright with you calling me Gerard when it’s just the two of us.” Frank watched Father Way swallow hard. “I mean, it’s your choice, Frank. I just wanted you to know that I don’t have any issue with it.” Frank nodded slightly, lowering his head to hide the blush trying to creep onto his face.

“I’d like that, Gerard. Thank you.” His voice was demure even to himself, and Frank hoped Father Way wouldn’t mention it. Father Way stepped towards the closet, pulling on his shirt and buttoning it up, and Frank allowed himself to look back up.

“I pulled some of my old clothes out for you. I can’t fathom why I keep thinking I’ll ever fit into them again, but at least I have something that I think will fit you decently. I put them out on the bed for you. I’m going to make us some breakfast, and you can find your way back to the study, right?” Frank nodded, not trusting his voice. “Okay then,” Father Way stated resolutely and then walked out of the bedroom.

Frank quickly pulled the clothes on, a pair of dark slacks with a black sports coat over a white button up shirt. Frank smirked that Father Way had picked him out something that Frank might have picked out himself. Frank stepped over to the mirror to look at his appearance, to make sure he was presentable, but instead sighed.

Something felt wrong. He looked at the reflection of Father Way’s bedroom, his gaze finally landing on the bed. Frank indeed felt wrong, not because of the sins they committed together the night before but for having no guilt over them this morning. Frank sighed again and headed towards to study.

Father Way had tidied up from where things had been left as they were in their haste the previous evening, and he was now sat at the small table with two cups of coffee and two plates of fresh fruit and buttered, wheat toast. Father Way stood up as Frank entered, and Frank noticed that Father Way had completed dressing by adding his collar to the neck of his shirt.

“Well, those fit you nicely. Breakfast?” Father Way questioned with a small motion of his hand.

“Thanks,” Frank replied as he sat and began to peel away the rind of an orange slice.

“I called your mother this morning,” Father Way stated casually, putting a few things on a shelf, and Frank nearly choked on the fruit he had just put in his mouth. “I told her that we had talked late into the evening and that you had taken ill so I had allowed you to stay in my guest room. She’s going to pick you up later this afternoon from the church. I hope you don’t mind.”

Frank had to clear his throat before he could speak. “Uh, no. I don’t guess so.” Father Way returned to his seat and sipped his coffee.

“I put your clothes in the wash. They’re in the dryer now and should be done in time for you to change back into them at lunch before your mother comes for you.” Frank just nodded, thinking to himself that they were going to smell like Father Way and he was never washing them again.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Father Way watched Frank move down the aisle in his white vestments carrying the heavy cross. He could hardly focus on his sermon, even though he had taken twice as long to prepare for it. The reasons for both were the same, and Father Way was looking right at him. Frank made eye contact, and Father Way’s breath caught in his chest. He scanned the parishioners, relieved when none of them appeared to be looking back at him. He bowed his head and tried to gather himself.

Mass moved on, and Father Way continued to struggle through it. Frank wasn’t doing anything unusual or seductive, simply waiting for his cues, but Father Way couldn’t rid his mind of the recollections of Frank on his bed, stripping Frank’s clothes off, Frank’s soft skin and warm lips, the way Frank moved under him, the desperate sounds Frank made involuntarily. Father Way couldn’t stop seeing those two doves on Frank’s abdomen hidden from the world under his clothes and altar server vestments.

Suddenly Father Way felt faint. His stomach heaved, and the world was spinning around him. He gripped the pulpit in a futile attempt to keep from collapsing. His body felt weightless for a brief second, and then Father Way felt his torso make hard contact with the ground.

Father Way lay on the sanctuary floor, his breathing rapid and shallow. He closed his eyes, and tried to rid his body of the nauseating vertigo. He heard Frank’s gentle voice and thought he was dreaming until he heard other voices too. A warm hand on his face caused him to open his eyes. Frank was knelt over him, talking to one of the older deacons. He looked down at Father Way, and Father Way could see the distress etched in Frank’s features.

“Come on, Father,” Frank murmured, trying to help Father Way off the floor. Father Way struggled to his feet and looked towards to the older deacon.

“I’ll conclude the service, Father,” he said. “You go rest.” The deacon turned his gaze to Frank. “Stay with him.” Father Way felt Frank’s grip tighten around him.

“I’m not leaving his side,” Father Way heard Frank say. The walls and floor were still moving, but Father Way recognized the vestry. By the time Frank was helping him down into his chair in his office, Father Way was beginning to feel grounded once again. Frank pressed a light kiss to Father Way’s forehead before combing his finger through Father Way’s hair.

“Gerard? Are you okay?” Frank's voice was laced with concern. Father Way met Frank’s gaze, and his inner turmoil tore at his emotions, nearly suffocating him.

“Something has to give, Frankie,” Father Way breathed desperately.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After Mass was over, several of the parishioners had taken over caring for Father Way. Not wanting anyone to become suspicious, Frank had left after bidding Father Way well and a good evening. Frank hadn’t missed the affectionate look Father Way had him given before he left either. But Frank hadn’t seen Father Way since he had left him in the care of the elders the previous day, and he was anxious to check on him.

Frank practically ran to the church the moment he was dismissed from school. He stood on the steps outside and tried to catch his breath. Still a little winded, Frank pulled open the parish door and made his way in, appearing as casual as he could feign on his way to Father Way’s office. He raised his fist and hesitated before knocking.

“Come in,” Father Way’s voice called from the other side. Frank quickly slid into the room.

“I’ve been worried sick about you. Are you okay?” he immediately asked. Frank saw the tension in Father Way’s shoulders fall away before he turn to face Frank.

“I am,” he replied as he stepped towards Frank. They embraced each other tightly for as long as they could without seeming abnormal to anyone who may have passed by. Father Way closed the door as he spoke again. “Please, take a seat.”

“What happened yesterday?” Father Way flashed a pained smile at Frank as he sat down behind his desk.

“I got overwhelmed. During Mass, I was thinking about everything. The church’s stance on homosexuality, the contrition I should be feeling but don’t. About you. Then you looked up at me, and the weight of it all just crashed down over me.” Frank didn’t miss that Father Way shared his lack of guilt.

“Is that why you said something needs to give?” Frank asked carefully, afraid of the implications of the answer he knew he was going to get.

Father Way lowered his head. “Yes,” he breathed out with a sigh.

Frank swallowed hard; he knew they could never be what he wanted them to be. “I’m leaving for seminary soon, just after summer is over. You’ve already given me more of your time than I should have asked for. I can …” Frank paused and swallowed again. “I’ll not come as often, behave as the other parishioners do.”

Father Way’s head snapped up, his gaze going directly Frank’s. “No!” Father Way stood and came around his desk to sit in the chair next to Frank. “No, I don’t want you to do that,” Father Way spoke, his voice softer this time. “It’s just this situation we’re in. How am I to minister to these people, to lead them righteously and offer them absolution, if I myself am knowingly living in mortal sin?”

“May I ask you something, Gerard? Just as a thought?” Father Way nodded, his expression pleading. “What if the Bible is wrong?”

“Frank,” Father Way chastised gently, “the Scripture cannot be wrong. It’s God’s word.” Frank shook his head.

“I mean, it was given to man to write. And then man has translated it so many times into the words we read today. Hebrew hasn’t been spoken in centuries, and man is fallible. How do we really know the translations are correct?” Frank sighed, knowing he was bordering on blasphemy. Father Way thought for a moment, pondering Frank’s supposition.

“What evidence do you have that it’s not?” Father Way countered weakly. “The church has been based on these principles since its formation.”

“We are built in God’s image, right?” Father Way nodded, curious where Frank was taking this. “And homosexuality is wrong and not a design of God, right?” Father Way nodded again, now hanging on Frank’s every breath. “Then answer me this. Why is homosexuality seen in other species? From dolphins and giraffes to butterflies and dragonflies, some of God’s most beautiful creations that are free of sin, display homosexuality. Finches will even mate with a partner of the same sex for life! If homosexuality isn’t God’s design, why do living beings that are incapable of sin commit homosexual acts?” Father Way looked hard at Frank, and Frank could tell Father Way was truly contemplating Frank’s point. “I just don’t understand it, Gerard,” Frank uttered softly.

Father Way lowered his gaze, the cogs in mind still trying to produce a logical explanation. He finally raised his head back up, a smile slowly growing across his face.

“I don’t have an answer for that,” Father Way murmured happily.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Do you want to come over for dinner, Frankie?” Father Way had whispered quickly in Frank’s ear as they had hugged before Frank went home for the evening. And Frank was currently standing frozen. He and Father Way had been trying for the last few weeks to go about their routines as close to normal, and this wasn’t normal in any way. Frank loosened his grip and stepped back a half step so he could look at Father Way. “I’ll call your mother and make sure she’s okay with it if you want.” Frank smirked.

“You don’t have to. I told her after that first time I stayed over that if I wasn’t at dinner that I would probably be with you.” Father Way chuckled softly.

“That was very, _very_ wrong,” Father Way jested.

Within fifteen minutes, they were walking in Father Way’s front door. Father Way pushed the door closed, his back to it, and Frank inhaled a slow, deep breath.

“So … the kitchen, the study, or …” Frank trailed off.

“Frank, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t w—” Frank pressed his mouth over Father Way’s to make him stop talking while running his hands into Father Way’s hair. Frank finally broke the ardent kiss.

“I want to,” Frank answered quietly. He ran one of his hands down Father Way’s arm, lacing their fingers. “I know the way this time.” Father Way groaned deeply as Frank pulled him off the door towards the hall.

Frank pulled Father Way’s collar off as they entered the bedroom, placing it reverently on the dresser. Father Way answered Frank’s action by unbuttoning and unzipping Frank’s pants. They fell to the floor, and Frank kicked his shoes off before kicking off the pants as well. In between kisses and touches, the two continued to undress each other.

Father Way laid Frank down on the bed, instinctively pressing a kiss over each of the doves he had come to love so much. Frank let out an appreciative sound and arched his back off the bed slightly.

“Frankie, I want to try something different this time.” Frank nodded his head while pulling Father Way down into a kiss. Father Way kissed a trail down Frank’s chest and stomach as he moved off the bed. After retrieving the lubricant, he poured some on his hand and began to slick Frank’s length up. The gentle friction of Father Way’s hand drew a deep moan from Frank’s throat.

Father Way made his way back up over Frank’s body and straddled Frank’s hips. Frank looked up and met Father Way’s gaze, and Father Way just had to admire Frank’s beauty for a moment.

“Are you ready?” Father Way finally managed to ask.

Frank nodded, breathing out, “Yeah.” Father Way slowly lowered himself onto Frank’s cock, both groaning in unison as Frank filled him. Father Way wrapped his hands around the sides of Frank’s ribs to steady himself and lifted his hips. As he sank back down over Frank’s length, Frank’s eyes rolled up beneath his fluttering eyelids.

“Aah … oh God… Gerard,” Frank panted. Father Way took that as a good indication and repeated the action.

“Uhg, Frank…” Father Way moaned. “I forgot how good this felt,” he muttered as he raised his hips again. This time, Frank rested his hands on Father Way’s hips and pressed up into Father Way’s downward stroke. Frank began a consistent pace of upwards thrusts into Father Way, so Father Way leaned over Frank and traced his tongue over Frank’s collarbone until he reached the hollow of Frank’s throat. He felt the vibrations in his lips as Frank breathed another throaty sound, drawing a reciprocating sound from Father Way.

Frank continued the motions of his hips. Every touch of Father Way’s skin against his pushed him closer to his peak, but he didn’t want Father Way to stop. Frank forced his eyes to focus and looked up at Father Way. As before, even the space around Father Way seemed to radiate his rapture.

“Oh, Fra—Frank, ahg … I nee— I’m so cl—close,” Father Way panted, his words broken each time Frank’s hips made contact with his. Frank raised one of his hands and threaded it through Father Way’s hair, pulling Father Way down into a kiss.

Father Way’s gasp broke the kiss, and Frank felt the warm, wet results of Father Way’s peak spill over his abdomen. Father Way‘s vigor seemed renewed, and he started meeting Frank’s thrusts again. Only several thrusts later, Frank fell over the edge as well, moaning obscenely what Father Way thought was his first name.

Father Way rested his head on Frank’s, both of them breathing the other’s breath. He finally raised his head slightly, and Frank opened his eyes to look at him, draping his arms around Father Way’s neck. Father Way could feel the ache physically in his chest as his affection for Frank consumed him.

“I want this. I want _you_ , Frankie. I just don’t know how to make it work,” Father Way uttered, thoughtless and sincere.

“Me too, Gerard,” Frank breathed. He lifted his head off the pillow and kissed Father Way’s lips. “We’ll figure it out. If not, it wasn’t meant to be, and at least we have right now.” A grin pulled at the corners of Father Way’s mouth, and he crashed their lips together once again.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Father Way paced in his office. Frank should be arriving any moment, and Father Way was excited. He swiftly pulled open his door as soon as Frank began knocking on it, startling Frank. Frank stepped inside, and Father Way closed the door before pressing a soft kiss to Frank’s lips. Again Frank was surprised; Father Way only made such show of affections when they were alone in his home.

“I need to tell you something, Frank. You’re the first person I wanted to tell,” Father Way said and then smiled.

“Well, out with it then.” Father Way’s enthusiasm was rubbing off on Frank, and he grinned widely.

“Sit. Sit.” Frank eyed Father Way but did as he said. Father Way sat in the chair beside him and took Frank’s hand in both of his, delicately rubbing his thumbs back and forth. He drew a deep breath and raised his gaze to Frank’s. “I’m stepping down.”

Frank’s smile fell from his lips, and his heart began to race. He gaped for a minute, shaking his head a bit. “You’re what?!” he finally managed to force out.

“I’m stepping down from my position here as parish priest.” Father Way smiled encouragingly and tightened his grip on Frank’s hand.

“But, Gerard, you can’t just…. Because of me?” Frank was breathing rapidly. He never wanted Father Way to give up that part of his life, to step away from something he found such joy and peace in, just to be with him.

“Honestly? Yes, because of you, Frank. In these past few months, we’ve grown so close, and I want you in my life.” Frank heard the love Father Way had for him in his tone, saw it in his eyes. Father Way watched Frank try to accept his words, and he loved Frank even more because Frank was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for Father Way’s greater good.

“You can’t walk away from this,” Frank stated, a pleading undertone in his quiet voice. “What will you do? Where will you go?” Father Way lifted Frank’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Frank watched every movement.

“I was sent my superiors’ blessing just this morning. I’ll be starting the Saint Francis Outreach to minister to the younger generations. It’ll just be here in the city at first, but once it’s established and I find a suitable associate, we’ll expand our mission. I’ve been hearing a lot recently that this is needed in our community, and I happen to agree completely.” Frank breathed a relieved sigh and smiled knowing that Father Way was starting his mission.

“So when do you start?” Frank calmly asked.

“Right about the time you leave for seminary next month.” Frank moved his hand in Father Way’s to lace their fingers. He squeezed Father Way’s hand lightly, and Father Way squeezed back.

“Do you have any idea about who’s going to be joining you?” Father Way smiled; he had been waiting for Frank to ask that.

“Well, there’s this young man with whom I share a lot of his ideals that I mentioned to my superiors.” Father Way caught the glimmer in Frank’s eyes, knowing Frank knew he was talking about him, but he kept going. “He has a passion for today’s youth, and he’s been a worthy and faithful servant to me here. I believe he has still yet to graduate seminary, but he’s going to be a fine priest one day. My superiors are willing to allow him to still work with me until then since he’s already a deacon.”

Frank sprang from his seat and wrapped his arms tightly around Father Way. He nuzzled his face into the side of Father Way’s neck and murmured, “I love you, Gerard.”

“I love you, too, Frankie.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* Hopefully now you understand why it has taken me six months to get this done! I need to mention that I am not Catholic. You all probably know how much research I've done before writing this story (or at least you do now); I’m pretty sure I could blend right in at this point, even though I’ve never stepped foot inside a Catholic church. Please excuse any mistakes I made regarding any particular details, subject or Rites.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it, imagining Gerard in that collar, ugh! I'm not sure what else to say.
> 
> Amy, darling, I love you for all the work you've done for me on this! I can't wait to start working on the next one!
> 
> I love you all for reading! Thank you for all the love and support you guys show me! Hugs and kisses!  
> xo Miz


End file.
